


Predilection

by audimanrium



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Let's pretend Jack never died, Reader doesnt like socializing all too much, Will add more characters as they come along, i will probably add smut in here eventually lolol, loads of swearing, reader is a robo nerdddddd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audimanrium/pseuds/audimanrium
Summary: Within a singular universe, there lies a beast and a beauty.Within a singular universe, there lies a villain and a hero. Possession is the greatest fault to a man, and unfortunately has become of the bastard that was Handsome Jack. Ever since a fine string of occurrence so happened to wound about you and Jack, only an uprising of destiny follows with.





	1. Duende

Chapped lips pressed into a faint loose smirk, curl of lip forming on one end. With oil-coaxed and blood-ridden hands, the mechanic pressed into the lining of deep coat pockets. The mechanic marveled at the wondrous work that had been the repair of the malfunctioned Hyperion-gun prototype. An exhale passed through your nostrils, body relaxed as a sense of pride and satisfaction washed over entirely.

For hours on end of constant working and straining, you had attempted to conceive a better plan to beating out the kinks of the gun and improve the overall project — further than before. The prototype was mediocre at best, despite the bits and bobs that practically crumbled at your fingertips; which made you forced into re-creating the damn thing from scratch to ensure it wouldn't fail Handsome Jack, simple buyers of Hyperion products, or any of the armies planning to use it.

A knock startled you out of your relaxed state. You straightened your posture and lifted your goggles from your neck onto your head. As it kept on your skull, your messy swoops of hair pushed back away from your face.

"State your name and business!" You called from your desk, not bothering to even open the door for the person who'd come rapping upon your door.

"Anaria, Tasiana." The voice from the other side chimed in with a bit of a muffled quiver to her.

"You may entrance!" You shouted in response, arms across your chest as she opened your door. Tasiana meekly looked up at you, clipboard clutched to her chest as somewhat of a comforting mechanism. You sighed softly, glancing to the ground for a mere second before returning your gaze upon her.

"What is it, Anaria?" You questioned blankly, eyebrows risen and jaw clenched. Tasiana looked notably comfortable, especially since she isn't used to hearing her surname from people she had  _assumed_  been her co-workers. She has, however, neglected that you are slightly superior to her. Tasiana, unfortunately, had been one of  _those_  people; the kind that got necessarily friendly with everyone she meets for the first time.

"Handsome Jack asked me to check up on your progress." She had initially stuttered out, evidently intimidated by your strong gaze. You glanced to the gun briefly before darting your eyes back upon her. You waved your hand as a signal to leave you be, practically shooing her out.

"I'm completely finished. Just tell the usual delivery boy that he doesn't need to deliver the latest upgrade. I'll bring it myself," You had told her, watching Tasiana nod with every spoken piece — clinging onto your words as if afraid to loose even a syllable. She murmured her 'okay' before shuffling out of your office rather quickly.

"Thank you!" You called to her as she departed. You huffed and shrugged off your grimy coat, leaving you in the rolled up slacks and black button-up. You went through small routines to make yourself more presentable — rolling up your sleeves, removing your goggles, and brushing your messy hair.

You strode to the desk to hoist the rather heavy gun into your arms. You checked to ensure that the safety was on, nodding slightly and confidently. You ran your fingertips over the barrel and blew at the top, as if you were in a badass movie where the gun-wielder huff ooff the smoke.

You grinned in delight before lowering the gun at your side, held tightly. You gave the device a pat with your free hand before chuckling lowly to yourself. You wrapped your hand around the door knob, leaving it there for a moment before mumbling to yourself.

"C'mon, bud. Time to show you to Mr. Hyperion," You said, extenuating the nickname for Handsome Jack in somewhat of a mocking manner. After the comment to yourself, you opened the door of your office and calmly strode out of the scene. 

You glanced at your watch to make note of the time it was currently and hastily calculating how much time you had left to deliver it. Truthfully, you had just the perfect amount of time - thirty minutes; but on time wasn't enough for Handsome Jack. 

Coworkers brushing past you had widened eyes at they took notice of you briskly bustling by the lot of them. It was truly a rare oddity to see you out and about from the domain of your office. You smiled at those you brushed by, but generally ignored beyond that as you stood in front of the elevators waiting for it to glide down to your floor. 

You waited patiently behind a group of fidgeting workers as they anxiously awaited for the next elevator to arrive. You sucked in your cheeks, biting down on the soft flesh before glancing at your watch again within the five minutes of the last time you checked. You were running out of time and you needed to get into his office  _now_. 

Your eyes followed the noise of the elevator, already knowing it'd be approaching in less than five seconds. You pushed aside the sea of office workers as if you were goddamn Moses, slamming the button for he highest floor before pressing to the back. 

"Hey! Wait like everyone else!" Someone had screeched from the back, one who'd obviously have to wait for the second elevator. You ignored the worker's words as everyone began to fill, scoffing at your brute force and selfishness. You inhaled and exhaled through your nose sharply, biting upon your tongue to avoid any lashing out. 

"Everyone has got somewhere to be, but I need to be in Handsome Jack's office in less than five minutes," Of course, naturally, that was exaggeration about time, but you were desperate to get to his office on time. 

The ride up had been fairly quite, and people had scooted away from you in order to not frustrate you or annoy you in any variant. By the time you had reached the designated floor, all from the elevator had practically evaporated and left you in solitude and to your own devices. 

You took careful strides once exiting the elevator doors. The clicking of your boots cut through the silence like a knife, and how painful such silence was. It was truthfully eerie, but by the time you were almost face-to-face with the door, you could hear very muffled yelling from inside; no detectable words, but just screaming. 

You glanced in the general direction of his receptionist — flashing off your I.D with a soft grin. The receptionist, as cold as ever, nodded before jotting her head in the direction of the door - indicating that you had permission to just directly enter without forewarning. 

Still, you couldn't help but hold your breath and bite upon your bottom lip as you knocked upon the door and waited the fury to unleash upon you. The screaming stopped for just a moment, but the red light of the intercom button flashed alarmingly. 

"Who the hell is it?!" Handsome Jack's voice bellowed from inside the room, now only able to be heard due to the intercom. You softly laughed at his reaction, especially since Handsome Jack practically voiced your internal mood. You cleared your throat, pressing the button on the side before speaking up with your last name proceeding your first name, alongside an added 'sir'. 

You fidgeted slightly as silence passed, bouncing back between your feet and distributing the weight unevenly as you waited for him to say something along the lines of 'come on in, kiddo!' or whatever he usually said to you. 

"Get in here, and you'd better have that fucking gun!" Instead had been roared from Handsome Jack. You frowned significantly, rather missing his typical snarky welcome with the attachment of a stupid nickname. You pursed your lips and, ever the slightest hesitant, pushed open one of the door with one hand. 

Behold to your sight, the practically heavenly image of Handsome Jack had been apparent to you. Although, the context was all but angelic. He had a worker's collar clutched in his strong arms, his masked face contorted into pure furrowed anger. 

You crept over to Handsome Jack as he was near the end of his room — by his desk to be particular. You stood awkwardly, cradling the large gun in your arms, lifting it occasionally between different arms as the heavy nature of it began to sore your already battered arms. 

His gaze shot toward you, deadly heterochromic gaze filled with utter bloodlust. Your spine crawled at this sight, but soon began to fade as his murderous scowl replaced with a relaxed grin the moment he took in beauty that was coddled against you. He began to stand upright slowly, his arched back practically recoiling to his usual strong stature. 

"Mind passing me that gun, pumpkin?" Handsome Jack asked with a sickening grin, motioning toward the gun with a tilt of his head. Without even a stutter in your actions, you firmly handed Handsome Jack the gun. Well, he more or less had yanked the weaponry from your grasp after you had it had been handed over half-way through the transaction. 

Handsome Jack pressed the tip of the barrel to the forehead of the weeping man, whom had his hands clasped as if praying to an alter — but rather than prayer, he plead for mercy and spat falsified promises in regards to further improvement. Handsome Jack sneered, his lip curling devilishly, just before he pressed the barrel to the forehead of the pathetic man. 

Handsome Jack began to quietly count down to himself as he prepped the gun for a proper run in the "usage" department. On three was the cock of the gun, then on two had been the finger pressing into the trigger ever the slightest. 

"I have no room in this company for useless jackasses," Handsome Jack stated with pure ice to his voice, and then finalized one with a simple pierce through the skull with a bullet. The corpse collapsed onto the floor hastily after the whole ordeal had occurred, blood began to dribble from the open wound  — spilling all over the gorgeous floors of his office. 

"Oh fuck it, I'll ring up the cleaning whores later," Handsome Jack groaned, wiggling his hands about loosely on his wrists to splash the blood off his fingers and palms. The slimy crimson splattered onto the corpse alongside the rest of the blood puddle. You blankly watched Handsome Jack go through all the works  — waiting until he would dismiss you and hand you the blueprints for a project most likely to not be executed soon. 

Handsome Jack outstretched his sore arms, bones in his body cracking with loud pops. He groaned in delight before lowering his arms and the gun - holding the weight of it evenly in his arms. Handsome Jack glanced down at the gun before averting his gaze to you, a loose smirk upon his lips. 

"Impressive work, [Name]," He had complimented as he traced his fingers over the newly, firmer build of the gun. Handsome Jack chuckled lowly to himself before swiping blood off the barrel, once again flicking the rest of the blood in the general direction of the cadaver.

"I barely recognize the damn thing. I really must commend you for the work," Handsome Jack had grinned, sliding the gun onto his desk before leaning against it. A slack-jawed expression crept onto his face, his eyes deducting your silently and eventually a dawn of realization swarmed in his head as he did so. You kept silent, clearing your throat awkwardly before deciding upon speaking up. 

"Thank you, sir," You said softly. "Will that be all?" You asked of him, sucking in on the insides of your cheeks. Handsome Jack kept quiet as he thought for a while, tapping his fingers against the top of his desk. He still looked over you with lidded eyes, almost as if he'd been allured into a trance. You felt slightly uncomfortable, knowing that he wasn't focused on you yet still affixed on you, 

"Yes," Handsome Jack had said with conformation. "For now, expect some calls later tonight," He had told you in a scatter of short phrasing, something he didn't normally do. You brushed a stray hair away from your face before slowly nodding. You bit on the inside of your cheek before straying away further. 

"Understood. Have a good rest of the day, sir," You told him before departing from his office. 

The moment you had left, Handsome Jack had relaxed at your absence, although he wasn't pleased by your absence. He slowly glided around his desk, hand tracing against the surface before he took a seat in his large office chair. His hands gripped around the arms of the chair, biting subtly on his bottom lip as he contemplated a singular thought. 

"What to do with you?" Jack murmured to himself, his mind completely affixed on the mere thought of you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry if Jack seems too sweet in this! It's the first time I'm writing for this character and I'm trying my best to make the Jack in this story most similar to the real deal from the game(s).


	2. Theretofore

A heavy sigh passed through your lips as you laid in your office chair, head slumped against the top of it. You bit your bottom lip, pulling at the skin once again as your gaze flickered about the room.

Your fingers dribbled along the arm of the chair, contemplating leaving to go grab some snacks or a full meal of lunch; either option seemed delicious, but you didn't want to go through the trouble of dealing with the snarky jackasses of Hyperion. That, and you never were particularly fond of the noise and bustle of the cafeteria.

A thought then dawned upon you, and a gentle smile caressed your lips the moment it even crossed. You grinned before pressing a few buttons upon your watch, dialing a specific number in. You let it ring, holding the watch up a bit to aim the blue screen somewhat distanced from your face.

A static cut through the screen and to you appeared the handsome face of another Hyperion jackass that you just so happened to be in not-so-private cahoots with — your friend, if you will. You smiled as you waved, with your opposing hand, to the company man.

"Hey, Rhys!" You greeted him enthusiastically. The brunet sighed with a light smile, teeth sparkling as he returned a greeting jovially.

"It's nice always nice to have you greet me so pleasantly, Yvette on the other hand ..." Rhys rose his hand to one side of his mouth, as if trying to tell a secret, the moment he mentioned Yvette. While he did so, you had been lightly giggling.

"Have you and Vaughn picked up lunch yet?" You inquired after the laughing spree died down somewhat. Rhys shook his head in return, glancing about the hallways before proceeding to prowl onward.

"Well, could I join you guys? Or drop off some lunch for me?" You asked sheepishly, scratching the back of your neck.

"You need to leave that little office of yours, we'll meet you down there. I'll grab some food for you, what'd you want?" Rhys inquired, flickering his gaze away from the hologram every so often in search of Vaughn. The little man had left the company man's side for a brief while and now Rhys had no idea where he was.

"Um, tea? You know how I like it."

"And for food?"

"Whatever you're having, I trust you're sensible in delicacies." You told him, Rhys grinning in delight as response.

"See you down there, [Name]." Rhys bid you a farewell before ending the call, both holograms dying down into your devices. 

You groaned before pushing your body out of your large chair. You rolled your shoulders back, little cracks emitting from around your neck area  
after. You swiped your wallet from the top of your desk before burying it in the pocket of your coat.

You strode to the door before opening it slightly, peeking out to see the sea of people bustling about in the wide corridors of the sixth floor. A groan of exasperation lodged in your throat as you tantalizingly took steps out from your office and into the halls.

The key to your office then fit snug into the lock, turning to surely enclose the room before you departed from your room. You breathed in a sigh, back pressed against the door before gliding the keys into your pocket.

"Fuck me ... " You murmured whilst looking out to the gang of grouped Hyperion workers shuffling over to the cafeteria. You huffed before pressing your hands to the door, pushing yourself off before twisting around to walk to the cafeteria to join your friends.

\---

Once arrived, you stood at the top of the stairs whilst looking down at cluttered mess of humans — only in search of three specific ones. It seemed to be that, luckily for you, Rhys had been in search of you as well. Due to his echo eye, he spotted you much quicker, and then promptly hollered you over to the table.

Hearing the screaming of your name, you rushed over to the man with the girlish pitch before taking your seat beside Vaughn. You looked about the table, noticing only the two of them had been there.

"No Yvette?" You inquired, looking across at Rhys. He simply shrugged, slumping his shoulders sadly after.

"Guess she wasn't feeling it today, or she found someone else to be her temporary lunch guy to mooch off." Vaughn added on with a chuckle, his fingers tracing around the brim of his coffee. You pursed your lips, pondering the reasoning for Yvette's absence. The joking reason that Vaughn uttered certainly _wasn't_ unlike her.

"Oh, here's your food." Rhys suddenly chirped, gently nudging your tea and food towards you. You thanked him graciously before beginning your meal with gentle sips of the warm tea, basking in the glory of the aroma it radiated.

"So, how's work been? We don't catch up often." Vaughn asked, nudging your side with a gentle smile. You hummed before lowering the cup, giving a side glance to the small man.

"I suppose it's been alright, I'm a lot more weary than before." You groaned lightly before reaching down to begin to eat the food provided to you.

"He's really been working you to the bone, huh?" Rhys commented, pursing his lips. You nodded, and ironically yawned at this point. You then began chuckling at yourself for the irony of the yawn, sipping your tea once again.

"I'm going to pulling another all-nighter to finish repairing this Loader." You mentioned, cracking the fingers on your right hand with the pressure of your thumb as you spoke. "Honestly, I feel like I'm the only mechanic working in this damn place." You joked, gaining slight chuckles from the two men seated alongside you.

"Anyway, how has work treated you both?" You then trailed off, parting from discussing about yourself and instead leaning towards the boys' side of conversation.

"One word." Vaughn said before glancing to his partnering worker, nodding at him before they unified stating said singular word.

"Assquez." They harmonized, tone dreaded and salty - lined with bitter, lethal touch. You exhaled through your nose in amusement before sipping tea once more, giving shared looks to both Vaughn and Rhys.

"What'd the mighty shithead do this time?" You inquired with a scoff, crossing your arms over your chest. Rhys sighed before tapping his metal fingers along his jawline, biting down on his tongue to refrain from badmouthing  his boss.

"The prick keeps on piling unnecessary work on us."

"I feel you there, Rhys."

"He's been an all around shit-head, pushing us around like he's a shepherd and we're lambs."

"As he were. Nice analogy." You commented in return to Rhys's comment, running your fingers through your hair as a loose smile hung from your lips. Before any further commentary or discussion could prolong further, the Bluetooth-like device around your ear began to vibrate. You rose your finger up to the boys as you answered the call, a motion to silence.

"Hello." You said with a perky tone, extending the latter vowel of the greeting.

"Hey, pumpkin." Handsome Jack's voice rang out into your ear in that low, chilling purr. You sucked in a breath before biting on the inside of your cheek.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of speaking with you?" You politely asked, sheepishly looking to Vaughn and Rhys as they quizzically looked to you - unsure of whom you were speaking with.

Whilst waiting for Jack to respond, you mouthed the name of the man you were speaking with. Rhys and Vaughn's faces both noticeably paled the moment you silently uttered the name, expressions dropping from curiosity to aghast.

"What time are you available tonight?" He bluntly inquired, the dribble of his fingers against mahogany faintly drumming in the background of the silence that played between his question and your response.

"Whenever you call for it, you are the boss. I'll be available  here for the entirety of the night." You responded truthfully. The echoing bellow of his laugh followed after you had replied, chilling you to the very bone.

"I will see you once everyone leaves, don't be late." Jack had cooed before concluding the call, leaving you dissatisfied and absolutely terrified for what the night may hold for you later on.  


	3. Proposal

The clock struck eerily, the midnight bell ringing through the entire workplace. You kept still in your office, sighing deeply before reluctantly standing from the chair. The squeak and roll of the chair filled the void of sound, your gaze lifting slowly up to look to the door.

You closed your eyes before curling your fingers into your hand, balling your fists. You held a breath, striding ever so slowly towards it. Every bit of your movements had been very robotic, and identical to how you always worked everyday — reluctant to leave and slow in movement.

Though, tonight, it seemed that every squeak and twist of door knob was more prominent to you and how frightening it was. You continued down the hallway, the heels of your boots clicking down the empty way — echoing and bouncing off the walls.

You were not unfamiliar with silence and the emptiness, but now not having to be after hours on your own call and Handsome Jack's instead was more terrifying.

 _You were scared._  
_You never were scared._  
_Never of him, never of Handsome Jack._  
_Though, now you were._  
_It felt odd._

You stood in the empty tin of an elevator, back pressed against the wall. You closed your eyes, tilting your head to the side slightly as your breathing hitched in your throat. You took in deep breaths, trying to break your mind away from the possibilities that could occur.

You could be fired.  
Or promoted.

You could be killed.  
Or spared.

Either option had a positive, but knowing the likes of Handsome Jack — positives sounded improbable at this point. You ran your fingers through your hair, cracking open your eyes. You looked to the elevator's opening doors, pushing yourself off before stepping out hastily.

The walk to Handsome Jack's doors were tantalizing, like your feet were heavy and stepping through sludge. Goosebumps littered your body and heart pounded against the ribs. Once at said doors, your fingers pressed to the metal and slid down them.

With fingers still pressed against it, you balled up your fist to knock ever so gently against the door. Even with the meekest of knocks, you knew he would hear it and know who.

_Silence._

"Come on in, cupcake."

_Fuck._

You sharply sucked in a breath before pressed against the doors, pushing them open to allow yourself in. You slowly walked down the pathway, eyes affixed to the floor as you stepped in a rhythm — like that of a beating metronome.

_One. Two. Three. Four. One. Two. Three. Four._

You looked back up again once passing by the spot where Jack had shot that worker merely hours before. Your eyes fixed themselves onto his face, his deep blue and green bi-colored eyes inspecting you as you walked.

Once in front of his desk, your fingertips laced over the top of the chair – drawing lines against the top of it. Jack chuckled lightly, making a motion to the seat.

"Sit down, you're not going anywhere." He told you firmly, sending shivers down your spine. You did as he told, hands brushing underneath your bum to smoothened your skirt as you sat.

"Why exactly did you wish to call me in, sir?" You asked meekly, afraid of the answer you were to be returned with. Jack shifted in his seat, inching closed to his desk.

"Well, as of recent, I've noticed how hard you've been working." Jack had started off. Simply by this, your cheeks heated up, glad to finally be appreciate and noticed for something — and by your major boss nonetheless.

"And I wanted to propose an offer to you." Jack added on, you leaning in your seat in excitement and intrigue.

"What may that be?" You asked quickly, almost as if you were still afraid to receive your answer. If anything, you were more enticed.

"It's going to be the first time I'm ever asking this of a mechanic, but how would you like to move along the ranks smoothly and rather than being paired with the losers-" He paused, taking notice of the wide-eyed fawn look glistening in your gaze. Such innocence and purity.

"-be not even paired with any other and stand as _the_ mechanic of Hyperion." Though the whole proposal had not been recited fully, it was enticing already. You really **hated** being the one worker in a swarm of idiots, and working alone was much more appealing.

"And what would be the requirements if I were to accept your proposal?"

"I'll get to that. I have a little more to tell you." Jack had responded, waving his hand around in a flourished motion to brush off your inquire to answer later.

"Not only will you be _the_ mechanic, but _my_ mechanic as well." This comment confused you slightly, brows raising. Though, rather than cutting in, you allowed your expressions to speak for themselves and have him clarify a bit more.

"I have some troubles with my own guns and honestly I don't trust any other typical Hyperion mechanic with them; and you are certainty not any other typical mechanic." Jack had flattered you, making you even more sheepish and flustered than you already were. Though, you kept composed and silent as you nodded with his words.

"Now, back to your question ..." Jack had cleared his throat, cracking the bones in his fingers with a quick interlace and outturn of arms; the palms faced out towards you and the crack echoed in the room.

"There will be a few requirements, but not many. For one, you will move into a much bigger office on this floor. Unfortunately, because of your new position, you will work on more Loader Bots, but you will be given double the time needed." Jack had explained, amused at your quick switch in expression — devastated by the new load of work, but then hastily pleased by the extra time.

"Secondly, you will have to stay later hours. Until maybe two in the morning, though you are permitted to come in later — at ten rather than seven." Honestly, with all that he was laying down as an offer, it seemed a bit too nice of him — though perhaps that was his preference for you? You were unaware.

"And finally, you will work alongside Wallethead." Jack finalized, the nickname causing a flood of confusion to you.

"Who is Wallet-" Before you could with your question, Jack realized that you still were unaware of the old nickname given to the worker.

"Oh yeah." Is what Jack had cut you off with. You looked to him quizzically as he attempted to recall the actual name of the man. Suddenly, he exclaimed and snapped his fingers, pointing a finger gun at you.

"Hugo Vasquez." The name made your meals hurl about in your stomach and you exclaimed out of turn.

"What?! I'm going to be working with _Assquez_?!" You shouted, emphasizing the nickname you, Rhys, and Vaughn call the man. Jack's eyes widened, and then suddenly burst into a fit of giggles.

He continued to laugh, wiping the invisible tears from his eyes before looking back to you with a pleased grin.

"That's the first I've heard for him. Assquez. I like it." Jack chuckled before shifting in his seat again. You huffed, crossing your arms over your chest, looking to him with a concerned expression. You really didn't want to work with Hugo, at all.

"As much as I like you, you'll still have to work with Assquez during the duration of you working with the higher-ups and him being alive." He said, taking use of the nickname.

"So, what'll it be, pumpkin?" Jack inquired, leaning forward in his seat whilst awaiting for your response.

There were more pros than cons in this case. If you were to accept, you'd get a larger office away from the other useless mechanics and you get more work, but with later due dates.

You also would gain extra hours of sleep through this, a good eight. Typically you'd get about four or less, you could really use it.

The only fault to all of this was Hugo Vasquez, the bane of your existence. You seriously did not want to be buddy-buddy-close-close with that asshole. Though, you could perhaps be a bit of a douche to him in return. An eye for an eye.

Was it really worth it? Absolutely.

You could get better rest and be more relaxed, and on the positive end to being with Vasquez, you get to be an asshole to him in return.

"I accept your offer." You told Jack with a firm grin, much to his pleasure. He smirked charmingly, standing from his seat. Jack extended his hand down to you, and you slowly stood up to shake his hand properly — both of you stood tall with shared smiles.

"Welcome to the higher-ups, kiddo." Jack told you with a chuckle, drawing his hand away from you. He cleared his throat before moving around away from his desk.

"Don't tell Wallethead this, but if he ever decides to be an asshole to you as well, give me a ring." Jack told you, winking at you briefly before beginning to stride down the pathway to the doors.

"I'll be happy to kick his sorry ass out of the airlock for you." Jack murmured almost joyously, a happy smile gracing his features. He turned back, a dark blue eye glaring at you.

"Come along, kitten. I'll show you to your new office."

"Already have it set up?"

"It's a spare room, no worries. You're taking the old office of some dead bitch."

"Oh ..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vasquez is supposed to be bald in this, but honestly I cannot imagine that. Let's pretend he used to be bald, and has the luscious locks he has now, but Jack still calls him Wallethead.


	4. Affiliation, By All Means

With a few books on mechanics and such clutched to your chest, you awkwardly passed by the people whom you would come to call coworkers. Some had given you curious gazes, unsure of who you were, while most ignored you — which you felt a bit more at ease with.

Your gaze flickered about the place, affixed to the fancily decorated walls. Of course, this had been your umpteenth perusing about the halls in efforts to transfer for your items from your previous office to the new. Despite the plentiful trips there and back, you still couldn't help your gaze from being drawn to the beautiful decor.

It had only been until your relatively smaller body crashed into a much broader and sturdier. You stumbled back a bit, one of your books slipping from your grasp and onto the floor. You flushed and looked to the ground, hastily picking up your books whilst apologizing frantically.

"I'm sorry." You murmured again, standing up again to take notice of the snarky expression sprawled across the face of this bane of a man. Your eyes widened and you inhaled a breath, keeping it from flooding back out in an exhale.

"Oh, Vasquez ..." You grumbled, stepping back away from him with a ting of awkward flare dazzling in your somewhat frightened glare.

"Perfect, I was looking for you." Vasquez mentioned. You exhaled quietly and nodded before flicking your gaze past him. You needed to get to your office and discuss with him the future partnership, might as well take the chance.

"Mind walking and talking?" You sheepishly asked of him, and he accepted with an affirmative nod. From there onward, you both continued to stride down the corridor. With Vasquez's presence alone, some of the other workers seemed to disperse away to create a singular path for him alone — and you latched next to him.

"Anyways,"

"Anyway," You corrected, much to his annoyance, but he prodded on anyway. Vasquez cleared his throat before continuing.

"Anyway," he laced with venom, "I was informed by Handsome Jack that you would be working underneath me." Vasquez had so proudly stated, adjusting his tie as he spoke. You narrowed your eyes, shifting your books onto one arm rather than two and pointed your finger at him.

"Incorrect, again. I am to be working alongside you, I am not your subordinate again, Vasquez." You hissed at him, brows furrowed and lips curled into a gentle scowl.

"Whatever." Vasquez waved you off, like he was brushing off a bit of dirt off his suit. You rolled your eyes at his simplistic remark, awaiting his next comment.

"Honestly, I was confused why we'd work together, being from different backgrounds of work." Vasquez mentioned to you. It'd be a lie if you were to say that you were unsure as well. He was Head of Securities whilst you were a simple member of Mechanics, though now you were the Head of Mechanics you presumed.

"Yes, please clarify." You cut on, simply to irk him further — and you were successful in being more annoying.

"Handsome Jack would like for you to create a line of new weaponry for my men."

"Aside from me making you weapons, how else are we to work together?" You asked, glancing to the side to take notice of your office nearing.

"I have to discuss to you basic ideas of how they should be constructed." Vasquez added on. You huffed before turning to the door awfully close to Handsome Jack's office. You took out your keys and fished between them, speaking with Hugo once again whilst doing so.o

"Ah, so you're going to be telling me how to do my job?" You emphasized with pure lethal energy sliding off your tone, almost aggressively piercing the key through the lock.   

"Basically." Vasquez proudly replied, much to your suppressed annoyance. You opened up the door and dropped your books onto a chair left nearby the door.

You then flicked on the lights and stumbled back into Vasquez in a startled blindness the moment you were met with the sight before you. Handsome Jack sat in your large office chair, grinning at you. His left leg crossed the right, and was lounged comfortably in your chair.

You bounced back onto your feet, off of Vasquez, and cleared your throat as you stepped forward more into your office. You bowed your head slightly, as if bowing down to a king.

"Hello, Handsome Jack." You stuttered a tidbit, still waking in the sudden surprise of his presence. You weren't terrified, but his appearance without any aforementioned warning was startling. Vasquez lowly scoffed at your sheepish whimper and pushed you to the side, hands properly placed in front of him as he grinned  — greeting his boss with more stature and promise.

"Get out." Jack bluntly stated with a roll of eyes, shooing the large man with a nudge of his hand. You glanced back to see Vasquez face your boss with an inquisitive glare, but nonetheless followed to his command and exited the room.

You closed the door and pressed your back to it, not daring to proceed further in your own office. You didn't want to see the fuel of his ire arise, especially when he seems slightly irked at the time.

Jack didn't say anything, but simply cooed you with a curl of finger. You swallowed the lump embedded in your throat and you walked over to him, stopping directly in the front of your desk. You properly held your hands in front of you and inhaled sharply, the anticipation squeezing at your throat.

"So, pumpkin, I'm sure Assquez explained what you both would do as future partners ..." Jack hummed, tapping his chin lightly.

"Yes, sir. Though, I'm somewhat convinced that he's exaggerating your demands quite a bit to benefit himself alone." You commented, slightly peaking the interest of Handsome Jack.

"He mentioned that he'd be throwing the shots about how I should do my own job and how I'd be the underling." Jack chuckled lowly and brushed his fingers through his hair.

"He's always been a dominator, not that I can blame him." Jack murmured before standing up from your office chair.

"Though, if you get fed up with him, you have all the right from me to give a nice sucker punch to his skull." You smirked lightly at this, pleased at the phased dream illusion of punching every light out of the Hugo Vasquez. God, how Rhys and Vaughn would love to see that.

"You will be equals and he will direct you about certain functions he'd like, but not control you. Only I can do that." Jack chuckled, striding beside you before pulling out something from his back pocket. He dropped it down on top of your desk and stopped right next to you, your shoulder brushing against his upper arm.

"I expect it in by Saturday." Okay, six days. That was good for you. You inhaled sharply and nodded, keeping hold of the breath as you felt the movement of Jack's arm raise. His hand brushed against your face, near your cheeks, before briskly passing his fingers against your hair.

"See you later, pumpkin." He cooed before departing from your office, leaving you in frozen shock and heavy chest.

"Time to get to work."


	5. After Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in chapters! My schedule had been absolutely filled prior to today and have not the time to write, but I have returned ^^  
> So, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Your eyes began to droop as silence droned out throughout the facility. It was midnight and by now people should've gone home. You, however, had been working vigorously as ever. Your work time was until 2:00 a.m. and must remain seated here until your hours were over.

Although, you had considered staying even longer and getting a head jumpstart on future projects Jack required. You groaned and spilled out from your chair, cracking your knuckles and neck before letting a suppressed mewl of relaxation brush away from your senses.

You huffed and crossed your arms, a way of comfort for yourself as you left your office to pick up a coffee from the workroom. You strolled past the empty halls, finding a set of familiarity as the silence ate up around you. 

Once inside the chilling workroom, you grinned and instantly found yourself at the machine to brew up yourself some sweet caffeine. You waited for it turn on, the gentle whir making you somewhat at ease - afraid that it was broken, but an easy fix.

While you waited, you began to hum a gentle tune - which slowly versed to actual singing and a tid bit of tapping and swaying. Your fingers dribbled along the counter top, tapping to the instrumental that would've been playing in the song.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" A debonair, silky voice purred from behind. Chills sent up your spine as you flicked around to see Handsome Jack sitting at a seat casually with a pizza and soda.

And how the hell you didn't notice him flew above your head.

You smiled sheepishly and waved to your superior, feeling absolutely meek at this point. God, he must've noticed your pathetic actions merely occurring moments before.

"Good evening, sir." You said lightly, the smile still on your face. Handsome Jack chuckled lowly before cooing you over, motioning toward the free seat beside him. You glanced to the whirring machine, indicating that it'd be a while until it was heated. Might as well indulge in brief conversation.

"How are things going?" Handsome Jack inquired softly, pushing his food to the side a bit to properly speak with you. You pulled out the seat carefully and sat beside him, flattening out your skirt.

"Very well. I already began modifying some of your weaponry. It can shoot 35% faster than prior and hold an extra six bullets. Oh, and-" Jack began to laugh as you babbled on. A wonderful sound, but all the more flustering as he mocked you bluntly.

"As much as I'd absolutely love to hear you speak of your work, no lie there, I'm not asking about that. I'm asking about _you_. How are things going with _you_?" Jack genuinely said, tone tender and odd - at least to you. This made you absolutely flustered to no end. Such an interest in you was strange and made you filled with surprise and flattery.

"Everything has been alright. People are still too scared to talk with me now that I'm your personal mechanic, but it's fine. Vasquez has still been an asshole, as per usual, though I'm starting to rope him in more." You casually spoke, and this made Jack grin. You paused before looking to him with a confused smile.

"Why with the suddenly spurt of familiarity?" You inquired with snarky smile, nose scrunched ever so slightly. Jack chuckled, leaning against the table, looking to you with an intrigued spark in his eyes.

"Honestly, no idea. Probably because you're my favorite, don't tell Vasquez." He winked, and you chuckled in return with the secret he has privately shared with you. You relaxed greatly, even within the presence of your superior.

Handsome Jack has always intimidated you, and it was no secret kept between everyone - with the way you stutter and flush around him, it was painfully evident. Although, it was so oddly soothing to find yourself in a moment of serenity with him. Just like any comfortable, familiar relation. It was pleasant.

"Secret's safe with me." You winked in return, finger hushed to your lips. The machine stopped purring after this, and you took it as your cue to work on that cup of coffee. You left Jack's side to go to the keg, and he inspected you carefully as you slowly moved about the workroom.

"Two more hours until your work is over, right?" You glanced to the clock and then nodded, confirming Jack's inquiry. He smiled and picked up his soda and pizza, gliding into the vacant section next to you.

"Then, I'll be watching you work until hours are over. And I'll be escorting you home. I know your worker-bee ass is going to be here until the morning and I don't need you sleep-deprived." Jack casually stated, waiting for you to finish up in here. You nodded, but said nothing more as you allowed the coffee to spurt into the mug.

"And," Jack took a nice gulp of his fizzy drink. "From here on out, I'll be watching you work. I'll try my best to not disturb you." He mentioned with a chuckle, and you smiled in his direction. 

"Then, I want you to be prepared for shitty music taste and stupid singing along, because I will and always do that." You jokingly mentioned with a sweet laugh. Jack chuckled, picking up his pizza to take a bite of it before making another comment. 

"And I'll be recording." Jack joking said with a smirk, and you rolled your eyes in return. 


	6. Assist

"What new modifiers are you making to the Loaders?" Jack asked, leaning against your desk as you fiddled about with certain add-ons and such for the creation. You stood on the tips of your toes, attempting to reach for it's eyes to work on it. You just couldn't quite reach it, and Jack took notice of the struggle. 

"Uhm, well, I have a couple things. I'm making it that certain types of Loaders that can be created when called for and will directly deliver to where it's needed." You explained, barely reaching the eyes and unscrewing it bit by bit. "Secondly, it's not going to be a simple Loader anymore. Not much of a name change, but I call it Loader Bot." You said, finally getting one of the eyes off. 

You sighed with relief and shuffled in your coat pockets for something to repair the eyes. Jack looked at you curiously, inspecting the eye and what you were doing with it.

"What's with the new Loader type? I'm not complaining, but I'm curious." Jack inquired, raising a brow at you. You smiled at this, chuckling lowly before continuing to fiddle about with the auto-focus function of the eye. 

"Rhys had been complaining about his missions to Pandora and how it's too tedious to ludge around a giant ass Loader instead of having one build while you're there." You explained, nodding once you found the eye to be modified to your satisfaction. 

"Rhys?"

"Oh, must of slipped my mind. Apologies. Rhys he's a good friend of mine, a brilliant company man and a sweet guy. Shame he's always tossed around by Vasquez, but honestly who isn't?" You mumbled that lesser piece, but every other bit about Rhys was well spoke for. 

"Seems to be a good guy, I'll check in on him from time to time." Jack mentioned, and a smile grew on your face. 

"Lovely." You whispered before struggling to place the eye back in. Jack stood up and sauntered over to you from behind, taking the eye from your hand before screwing it into the socket. He unscrewed the other and handed it over to you. 

"Thank you." You softly said, cheeks flushed from the close contact. 

"Not a problem, pumpkin." Jack said with a grin, moving away from you to allow you some room to work with the bot. 

"Sir, I had a question," You began slowly once you began repairing the second eye. Jack hummed in response, ushering you to continue to speak. 

"I heard that you were planning a mission to Pandora, why is that? I know you're not awfully fond of that place," You casually mentioned. 

"Not a mission, just a little visit. Just to spite someone." Handsome Jack snorted with a little laugh, and you smiled.

"Miss Moxxi, I'm presuming?" You assumed with a coy grin, raising your brow suggestively. Jack rolled his eyes endearingly in your direction, shaking his head. 

"Fuck off," Jack chuckled, arms crossed. "But yeah. I'm paying a visit to her." You suppressed a chuckle, presuming that Jack has little to quite a lot of lust holding for his previous girlfriend - despite his hatred for her. They do say hate sex was the best. 

"But," Jack paused, looking to you with gentle enticement. "I do need the company, and you're a fine partner." He said with a sly grin, and you could feel your cheeks heat up like flames. 

"N-No, I couldn't. It'd ruin the balance of work here and then Vasquez will be on my ass about and then pile more work on me for him and his shitty men. A-And I'm not necessarily good company, I-I, I'm sorry Jack." You rambled on, stuttering your way through all of your lines. 

"What did you call me?" Jack inquired, not at all mad but rather astonished. You realized your mistake and covered your mouth, even redder than before. 

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, sir." You fumbled, swallowing the embarrassment down your throat. 

"No, no. It's alright. It's cute." Handsome Jack commented with a follow up wink. "Just a little slip up, nothing bad. Plus, we're alone anyway. I'm not gonna slit your throat yet." 

_Yet._

"But anyway, it's not a request as this point. It's a demand." Jack clarified, a darker hue taking to his eyes.

 "And you wouldn't want to disobey your boss, now would you?"


	7. Good Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little short one with Rhys <3

"Hey Rhys!" You chimed cheerily during lunch, finding him through the mess of people. Oddly, he wasn't with Vaughn, but you didn't take major mind to it. Plus, you knew Rhys would prefer this information to not be teased by his partner. 

"[Name]!" Rhys cheered in response, giving you a sweet hug - warm and tight. You stayed in his arms for a while, the hug still connecting you both despite you being pulled from him a bit. Your hands drew to his shoulders, and grinned bright, though Rhys had been the first to speak. 

"It's been like forever since I last saw you." Rhys sighed happily, so fortunate to see you once again. Ever since the new promotion, Rhys has remained ever the Dead Sea and the gap between you both has grown more. That, surprisingly, didn't change your relationship whatsoever. You kept the same silly grin upon your face as you gave him one more hug. 

"I've missed you." You said quietly, resting your head against the crook of his neck whilst you stood on the tips of your toes. Rhys nodded, agreeing with your statement. 

"Let's quit making a scene as if we're lovers," You joked with a smile, grinning at him still. "Come, I want to tell you something." You told with a smirk, holding him by the hand and bringing him over to a corner to tell him of whatever you had in mind. 

"Is this really that important that you have to tell me like you're selling drugs to me?" Rhys joked, and you nodded - snorting a bit of a laugh afterward. You gently placed your hands on his shoulders, looking about the place to make sure no one was nearby or able to hear you both. 

"So, I may or may not have put in a good word for you." You said with a sly grin, raising your brows toward Rhys. His eyes traveled over you with a hint of intrigue, raising a single brow in curiosity.

"To ... ?" He trailed off slowly, waiting for you to cut to the damn chase and tell him what was said and to whom. 

"The guy you've looked up so admirably to," You said seemingly vaguely, but to Rhys, you could see stars in his eyes the moment it was mentioned - for there was only one man Rhys has shining eyes and thumping heart for. 

"You did not fucking talk to _the_ Handsome Jack about me," Rhys said in disbelief, eyes wider than his eyes should be capable. You cupped his face, looking him deep into his eyes. 

"Rhys, my boy," You started off, a wicked smile plastered upon your face. "I absolutely did." You chuckled, and Rhys smiled brighter than the sun.

"Described you as a sweet guy and a brilliant company man. The big man said he'd check up on you sometime." You winked, drawing back from Rhys. You crossed your arms across your chest haughtily, wiggling your brows at him.

Rhys cupped your face as well, staring deep into your eyes. He smiled sweetly, giddily vibrating about. Rhys flushed against you into a tight squeeze of a hug, rocking you side to side. 

"God, I love you so much." Rhys cried out softly. Before you can cut another word in, silence fell among the room as a projection emerged from the depths. 

"My loyal, obedient servants," Handsome Jack's voice rang through the room, echoing about off the walls. "I expect you guys to work an extra hour for this week. You can choose to do it early in the morning, or a late hour. I don't give a fuck." Jack chuckled, one hand pressing into his cheek. 

"Oh yeah, by the way, [Name]. Get your ass in my office." He stated with a stern expression, his voice sending chills down your spine. You already had been assuming the worst, like the fuck did you do this time? You could've sworn you've been good. 

The projection shut off, and the eyes of those who knew you fell upon you. You gulped, feeling a waft of nausea and anxiety kiss your senses. Rhys gave you a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before whispering a simple, 

"Good luck,"


End file.
